Mimi Pro
Mimi Pro '(ミミプロ ''Mimi Pro) or 'Mimi Professionals '''is a collection of side games obtained by passing stages in the ''Noise & Friends mode. Bar '''Bar (バー Bā) is the first Mimi Pro game you unlock, after passing stage 3 in Noise's level (level 1 only). For photos, see Bar/Gallery. Gameplay Shop Shop '''(売店 '''Baiten) is the second Mimi Pro game you unlock, after passing stage 3 in Zebra's level (level 1 only). * Train Station- the voices of characters here will be muffled by lighting and thunder, dinging, and passing trains. * Football game- * Art Gallery- For photos, see ''Shop/Gallery''. Gameplay Interview 'Interview '(インタビュー Intabyū) is the third Mimi Pro game you unlock, after passing stage 3 in Madame's level (level 1 only). It comes paired with Circus. For photos, see Interview/Gallery. Circus 'Circus '(サーカス Sākasu) is the fourth Mimi Pro game you unlock, after passing stage 3 in Madame's level (level 1 only). It comes paired with Interview. In it, you play as a circus ringmaster who throws knives at various pictures of items, based on which one's name is said by the announcer. The catch is, though, how well you do is solely dependent on how fast the knives are thrown. Even the smallest bit of hesitation after the announcer's voice can land you with a low ranking. The pictures that can be shown are: bananas, grapes, newspaper, fish, phone, melon, watermelon, lemon, suitcase, pencil, shoes, clock, and apple. In the transmission between each pair of pictures, the ringmaster's assistant- an unnamed female clown- will enter in and show a picture based on how well you did. There are four rankings: * Fast- Gotten by throwing the knife almost less than a second after the announcer speaks or even during. There are two variations of this ranking. In one, the ringmaster's assistant will be very happy and wave her right hand at you, and the picture that rolls in will depict her the same way but with both arms in the air. The crowd will cheer loudly. In the other, the assistant will keep the same happy expression, but will keep both hands on the handle and bob up and down. The picture will depict her with only one arm in the air. The crowd will cheer in the same way as the other. * OK- Gotten by throwing the knife with a small bit of hesitation. The ringmaster's assistant will have her regular smiling facial expression and the picture that rolls in will depict her shrugging. The crowd will cheer and clap, but not as greatly as they would in the Fast ranking. * Late (hit)- Gotten by throwing the knife with too much hesitation. The ringmaster's assistant will shake her head slightly and look very disappointed, and the picture that rolls in will depict her snoring near a pair of fallen knives. The crowd will boo. * Late (missed)- Gotten by throwing the knife not only too late, but in a way where you don't hit either picture. The roll-in picture and crowd reaction will be the same, but the ringmaster's assistant will appear very agitated, frown at you with sharp teeth, and shake her fist at you. * Failure- Gotten by throwing the knives far too late or at the wrong picture. The ringmaster's assistant will look very sad and the picture that rolls in will just be a slip of paper that reads "Failure". Gameplay Hospital '''Hospital '''is the fifth Mimi Pro game you unlock, after passing stage 3 in TV's level (level 1 only). Gameplay Category:Modes Category:Under Construction